narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshiyo Kirameki
Hoshiyo Kitomiwa (ほしよ きとみわ,Kitomiwa Hoshiyo) is a chunin level kunoichi from Konohagakure. Background Hoshiyo was born into the Kitomiwa Clan.a clan that posses the Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai Akaigan.Hoshiyo had a happy and fun childhood. she had a caring family, alive parets and a caring older brother. she didn't had alot of friends but she had her best friend Yumiko Kyuusei. Hoshiyo and Yumiko were friends from a very young age. she was best friends with Tsuchi Hagasami too. when Hoshiyo grew up,she became friends with Caroline Mikazuchi and Mizuki Anayashi. alongside Yumiko, the four became best friends. Unlike other girls at the academy, Hoshiyo wasn't a Sasuke fan girl. It took time for her to master Shadow clone jutsu but she trained hard and she was able to master it.she is in a team with Imaro Shinoyuka as the sensei, Yumiko and Tsuchi. Personality Hoshiyo is mostly a very positive person.no matter what happens she never gives up.she is also not so girlish,but she feels wierd being around boys.she is a very social person, she feels safer being around her best friends.she is also a loyal person.she loves her friends,clan and village.she isn't really looking for love or something. Appearance Hoshiyo is a Yelloish skin girl with shoulder length neon pinkish red hair and neon pinkish red eyes. in part |: Hoshiyo has her hair tied in two small ponytails with two black rubberbands and she wears a blue Headband on her forehead.she also wears a lip piercing and a bright purple shirt with dark purple lines on the edges.She also wears white bandeges that reach her elbows as gloves,and a blue belt with a pocket.she wears puple leggings that reach her knees and blue shinobi sandals. In part ||: Hoshiyo has her hair loose.she wears her Headband on her arm this time. she wears a white shirt with the text "Kawai"(Cute) on it,and she also wears elbow length blue fingerless gloves with small dark belts on them and bright purple elbow protectors.She also wears blue short leggings with a bright purple skirt on top.the skirt has a bright purple belt with a pocket attached to it.She still wears her lip piercing.She also wears dark knee length boots with bandeges wrappeng the ankles. Abilities go here Abilities Hoshiyo is pretty good at ninjitsu and taijutsu. she prefers to use ninjitsu over her other abilities but if she has no choise she will use taijutsu with no problem.she sucks at genjutsu but she never uses it tho.she mostly uses her kekkei genkai Akaigan over releases and stuff.she really likes doing hand seals and she is better then Yumiko in it. Stats Part |: Introduction Arc Hoshiyo Finds out that her teammates are going to be her two childhood best friends Yumiko Kyuusei and Tsuchi Hagasami. she also meets her sensei Imaro Shinoyuka. Imaro wanted to test his team's teamwork by setting traps where they were training. They had to escape all the traps and pin Imaro to the ground. Hoshiyo was sure she could make it by teaming up with Yumiko. the two set a counter trap to Imaro and they were hoping to catch him. Then they found out that Tsuchi was able to pass a big part of the traps by himself, so they left the trap they set for Imaro and started moving forward. At the end, they made it to Imaro and they had to pin him down together, so they teamed up and set a plan and eventually, They beat their sensei. Imaro said that he was very proud of their teamwork and he said that he knows this team will be a success. Chūnin Exam Arc Team Imaro was very exited for the chunin exams. Hoshiyo said she would pass no matter what. She was selected as one of the candidates alongside her teammates. Invasion of Konoha Arc Hoshiyo was shocked when she heard of the Third Hokage's death. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Hoshiyo heard that sasuke was planning to leave Konoha and she was very surprised. She saw that Yumiko was trying to change Sasuke's mind about leaving Konoha and failed. Yumiko told Hoshiyo that she is giving up on this, but Hoshiyo tried to encourage her friend to keep trying. at the end, nothing worked and Sasuke left Konoha. Hoshiyo was dissapointed that she weren't able to do something about it. Part ||: Kazekage Rescue Arc Hoshiyo was happy to see Naruto all grown up and strong. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc When Furido's 4 man Squad Broke into Konoha, Hoshiyo Teamed up with Yumiko, Tsuchi and Team Jun to stop them from destroying Konoha. they were sorunded by dead shinobi and they had to defeat them so they will be able to go on. Eventually they were not able to go on because there were to much dead shinobi that they had to defeat. Hoshiyo was glad to hear that Naruto and Sora are okay and that Konoha is safe again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Hoshiyo and her teammates were in Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village Hoshiyo was saved by Katsuyu. Shinobi World War Arc Hoshiyo and her teammates volunteered to fight in the war in order to protect their village and friends. Video Games Hoshiyo Kitomiwa is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * According to the databook(s): * Hoshiyo's name means "Star" ** Hoshiyo's favourite foods are Noodels, while her least favorites is anything anything too much oily. ** Her hobby is Doing hand seals ** Hoshiyo wishes to fight Her older brother ** Hoshiyo has completed 191 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 47 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 2 S-rank. ** Hoshiyo's favorite quote is "never give up!" (決してあきらめない, Kesshite akiramenai) Quotes (to Yumiko and Tsuchi on their first mission):"I know you are a bit hesitating, but everithing will be fine if we stick together!" (to Herself when Konoha was destroyd by Pain)"'' Akatsuki....what have you did to konoha..our home...is unforgivable!"'' Big thaks to nxf11rocks for the template! Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL